Miracles in Disguise
by Mistress of All Worlds
Summary: When Cleao and Orphen are in a cave alone, an earthquakes comes from nowhere. Now they're trapped and preparing for the worst. What will happen? Please r&r! Orphen/Cleao


*the Mistress pops in* Hello to all those peoples out there! I'm the Mistress of All Worlds but you can call me Myst for short! This is my 3rd orphen fic and for some odd reason, I just feel like writing some more of these even though I really should be working on my other fics and starting the new ones I promised! But I just can't help myself! ^_^ So I really hope you enjoy this fic an dleave a review! And please, read my other two Orphen fics if you are kind enough! So sit back, relax, and bring me some food!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Orphen! Bwahahaha! *soul reapers start appearing* Oh shi...take mushrooms (don't ask me how I got that but I don'y want to damage any younger readers' ears ^_^!)! I mean I don't own Sorcerer Stabber Orphen! *mumbles* Though I wish I did.  
  
  
  
Miracles in Disguise  
  
  
  
"Hey master!" the young apprentice, Majic called to his master, the one and only Orphen.  
  
"Yes Majic?" Orphen said opening one of his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to go look for some mushrooms (a/n I just burst out laughing because I just remebered what happened the last time Majic went to get mushrooms! Watch out for the angry mother hen!)! Is that all right?"  
  
"It's fine, Majic! You know you really didn't need to tell me!" Orphen told his studen peturbed. He was trying to get some rest! 'Young people these days! No respect for their elders!' Orphen thought to himself. "Shoot! I am starting to sound like Childman!" Majic looked at his teacher confused. "What? Aren't you getting mushrooms?" Orphen asked annoyed. Majic quickly nodded his head and ran off with Lecky following him.  
  
"God! Can you be any nicer Orphen?" a voice said sarcastically. Orphen gave a glare to the owner of the voice, our famous harpy girl, Cleao. "Sorry I asked! And Orphen, do we have to spend a night in a cave? It is so creepy!"  
  
"Deal with it, Cleao! And if you don't want to deal with it, you can spend the night in the nice, scary forest without any protection! That would be fine with me!" Orphen retorted.  
  
"I might as we..." Cleao started but was cut off when the ground started to shake. "Oh my god! It's an earthquake!"  
  
"Ya think? Come on! Lets get to the entrance!" Orphen yelled over the noise but before they could get to the opening of the cave, rocks fell in their path. Cleao screamed and grabbed the closest thig to her which happened to be Orphen. Both of them didn't notice at first because of all the tension in the air but after the shaking stopped, both of them blushed a bit noticing the position they were in. The earthquake had caused them both to fall so Cleao was laying on top of Orphen while Orphen had his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. They stayed in the position for a moment or two before Orphen grunted, "Cleao? Will you get off?" It would be fine if Orphen stopped there but no! Our favorite little sorcerer had to add, "You know you're really heavy! I mean, man! How much do you weigh?"  
  
*WHAM!!!* Orphen rubbed his sore head from Cleao hitting him. She gave him a dirty look before sneering, "It is none of your business! Now will you get off the floor and get us out of here?"  
  
"You know it would be nice if you asked kindly!"  
  
Cleao rolled her eyes. "Just get us out of here!"  
  
"Whatever you say your magesty!" Orphen said before preparing an energy ball. He threw it at the pile of rocks that was blocking their way to the outside but to no avail. They were trapped. "Interesting, these rocks seemed to have formed desing that makes them nearly impossible to break through!"  
  
"Interesting?!? Interesting!?! You are one of the world's greatest sorcerers and all you can do is say that the way the rocks fell are interesting! This is just the perfect way to die! First, the oxygen will run out and we'll slowly suffocate! And then our bodies will probably be eaten by rats! Or maybe, another earthquake will hit and we'll be buried alive! This is great!" Cleao exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down, Cleao! You're going to use up all the oxygen for your ranting," Orphen said calmly. Cleao sent him a glare and then, went to a corner of the cave and buried her head in her hands. Soon, soft sniffles were heard. "Cleao? By any chance, are you claustrophobic?"  
  
"Ding, ding, ding! And the winner is the all mighty sorcerer, Orphen!" Cleao said sarcastically picking her head up.  
  
Orphen was immediately saddened by her tear-stricken face and so he said in a reluctant tone (he wouldn't want Cleao to think he was getting soft), "Come here, Cleao."  
  
Cleao crawled over to where he was sitting and started bawling into his shoulder. "Shh... Everything is going to be fine Cleao," Orphen sooved pulling her into a hug.  
  
"No, it's not, Orphen! I had so many hopes and dreams and now I'll never accomplish them because of a stupid earthquake!" Cleao sobbed. Orphen opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, realizing there was nothing that could comfort her because he couldn't even comfort himself. So they just sat there, wrapped in each others' arms for awhile wondering if they would survive this ordeal. An eery silence washed over the cave. Finally, Cleao broke the quiet. "Orphen?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't want to die a virgin," Cleao said innocently. Orphen looked down at her with a wild look on his face. Cleao giggled. "I'm just kidding! I'm trying to lighten up the mood."  
  
"There's a thing I love about you! Your elaborate mood changes!" Orphen chuckled. Now it was Cleao's turn to have a wild look on her face. Orphen realized what he had just said and searched his brain for something rude to say but before anything came out of his mouth, Cleao put her finger over his lips silencing him.  
  
"Don't say a thing! Because there's something I love about you! You always somehow make me happy!" Cleao said. Orphen smiled and slowly their heads came closer to each other and their lips finally met.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh! I hope Master and Cleao are all right!" Majic said worriedly. Lecky whimpered as if to agree with him.  
  
"Hey boy!" one of the workers from the nearby village called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We're about to break thorugh the wall!"  
  
"Okay! I'll be right over there!" Maijc made his way to the cave. An opening started to form and what Majic saw amazed him. There was Cleao and his Master in an embrance. Majic ran over and checked their pulses. There were still alive barely but still alive. Majic smiled. Maybe this was a miracle in disguise.  
  
Owari (The End)  
  
Myst: Well, I hope you liked! Please leave a review because reviews make me happy and when I'm happy, I write more! See ya' later! 


End file.
